


Thank You

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: A necessary thank you from MJ.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Kudos: 18





	Thank You

"Do you actually know Spiderman?" MJ asks during detention and Peter takes note that she doesn't look up from her current drawing. It's of Coach Wilson who's practically asleep at his desk. So, he moves around in his desk to face MJ directly behind him.

That's when she does meet his eyes and hers widen before she looks down again. Except she looks unfocused.

"Sort of. I mean, we're friends. Kind of."

"How are you kind of friends with Spiderman? Either you are or aren't. Which one?"

He was about to ask why she cared, but he doesn't because he's been waiting for her to actually talk to him instead of the usual insult he gets at least once a week at lunch.

"We're friends? Why?"

The sound of her scribbling is the only sound in the room. If he was bold enough, he'd say she's nervous.

"Can you, um… can you tell him thank you?"

That gets his full attention, "What do you want to thank him for?"

"I don't know where you were during that time, but he saved the whole decathlon team from a falling elevator. I think that deserves a thank you. So," once again, their eyes meet and something clicks, "Thank you. Just tell him thank you."

It almost seems like she knows that he's Spiderman- by the way she looks him dead in the eye. But just in case she doesn't, he nods.

"I'll let him. I'm sure he'll say you're welcome."

"Yeah, okay," she's back to drawing, he takes it as his cue to turn back around.

It's impossible to focus on whatever Captain America video is playing when all he can think of is MJ.


End file.
